The drive home
by ncislove
Summary: A little G/A ficathon thank you for Jo!


This was written for driftingatdusk for all the hard work she put in to the Gibbs/Abby ficathon over on LiveJournal. I appreciate all the hard work you've done! *hugs*

* * *

><p>Gibbs opened the passenger side door of the Charger and waited while Abby slid in gracefully before he shut her door behind her and went around to the driver's side and got in. It was Friday, and the week had been exhausting. It was their first weekend off in nearly a month, and Gibbs had two things on his mind: 1.) Abby, and 2.) Bed (preferably with Abby in it).<p>

Before he could start the car, Abby leaned over and kissed him softly. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" He rested his forehead against hers and sighed happily.

"I'm not wearing any panties."

Gibbs pulled back and stared at her in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, check your pocket."

Gibbs suppressed a small grin as he checked his jacket pockets. His grin spread when he pulled a black thong from his right pocket. "Abby…" he growled.

"Just a little encouragement to get you to hurry home," Abby sat back in her seat and looked out the window, her hands folded lady-like in her lap.

Gibbs glanced around the half empty parking lot and weighed his options. It wasn't a high traffic area, but he knew of five security cameras that would pick up the car, and although it was half empty, he knew that once the clock hit 6pm, there would be a rush of people headed for their cars. _No, better to go home before I touch._

He turned the key in the ignition a little harder than necessary and backed out of his spot a little quicker than usual. It normally took him 17 minutes to get home. He was pretty sure he could make it in 12.

* * *

><p>Gibbs slammed his hand against the steering wheel when they hit bumper to bumper traffic just minutes after leaving NCIS.<p>

Abby watched from the corner of her eye as Gibbs tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his jaw tensing every time a car horn sounded. She suppressed a small smile when she saw his eyes dart to the lacey panties that lay resting on the dashboard.

"You okay, Gibbs?"

Gibbs barely glanced at her, and she was fairly certain he growled.

"Wow, this traffic. Wonder what happened, don't you?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Gibbs grumbled.

Another five minutes passed and they had moved maybe a mile. Maybe. "You okay, Gibbs? You seem kinda quiet."

"Abby…" He didn't have the patience for her innocent teasing. Not when it was going to take at least double the regular time to get home.

"Would it make you feel better if I put these back on?" Abby reached for her underwear, and snorted when Gibbs slapped her hand away. "Hmph, would it be better if I put my hands _there_ instead?" Her fingers slipped under her skirt.

"Abby."

It was the first time she'd ever heard him whine and she couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry Gibbs, I'm not laughing at you, well, I am, but only because I've never heard you sound so… whimpy."

The look he gave her told her she was going pay for that comment once they were home.

She closed her eyes and smiled before slowly drawing her fingers away. She reached out to cup his cheek gently. Somehow she managed to keep from laughing when her scent hit his nose, and his nostrils flared. _That was mean, Abigail_ she scolded herself._ I'll make it up to him when we get back. Or I could…I _She glanced at the evident bulge in his pants. _No, that's not safe on the road._ She dropped her hands to her lap and sat quietly.

Another ten minutes and they finally rolled up to what was causing the congestion on the interstate. There was a trucked pulled off to the side of the road and it looked as though it had suffered from a flat tire. "A flat tire, really? That's it?" She shook her head when Gibbs pressed his foot to the gas, and the momentum pushed her back in his seat. "In a hurry?"

Gibbs drove the rest of the way home without a word and by the time they pulled up in his driveway, Abby was genuinely worried that he was upset with her. She waited politely for him to come around and opened the door for her, and then hesitantly slipped her hand into his. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs tugged her along the front steps and up to the door until she found herself pressed against it. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs' hand made its way up her skirt as he leaned in to nip at her ear.

"Gibbs!"

"You owe me, Abbs, for all that bullshit in the car."

"Maybe we should head back to the car and finish it where I started it."

Gibbs glanced back over his shoulder at the car, taking a moment to think it over. "No, inside. I don't want to get the charger dirty."

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
